


Curiosity

by JoakimShepard



Category: Bleach
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Rating: NC17, Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-26
Updated: 2015-04-26
Packaged: 2018-03-25 21:19:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3825433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoakimShepard/pseuds/JoakimShepard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Не считая этих едва заметных странностей, Хашвальт выглядит так же, как и всегда: абсолютно спокойное лицо, холодный взгляд голубых глаз, даже тон его голоса совершенно будничный, и Яхве готов услышать что-то такое же обыденное, вроде очередного доклада, или же мнение по поводу того солдата, имевшего несчастье утром подвернуться Его Величеству под руку, когда тот был не в духе, или же...</p>
<p>— Разрешите сделать вам минет.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Curiosity

**Author's Note:**

> Слишком мало фанфиков по этому пейрингу, слишком, слишком мало. Надо исправлять положение Х)

Юграм Хашвальт стоит перед дверью, ведущей в кабинет императора, и впервые за очень долгое время не решается войти. Даже несмотря на то, что сегодняшний визит будет не совсем обычным, он понимает, что это глупо, но не может объяснить себе этого странного замешательства, давящей горло нерешительности. Хотя, пожалуй, все же может... 

— Заходи уже, чего стоишь, — голос императора приглушенно доносится из-за двери, но властные интонации звучат отчетливо — видимо, ему уже надоело чувствовать реяцу Грандмастера и ждать, когда же тот решится зайти. Хашвальт, коротко выдыхая, нажимает на ручку двери, опускает ее вниз и приоткрывает дверь, чтобы наконец пройти вовнутрь. 

Его Величество сидит за столом, склонившись над какими-то бумагами. Единственный звук — скрип перьевой ручки. Штернриттер вдруг замирает в проходе, сжимая пальцами дверную ручку, так и не закрыв дверь до конца.

— Плохие новости? — Яхве поднимает на него тяжелый взгляд из-под нависающих бровей. Его черные волосы падают на лоб, оставляя тень, из-за чего император выглядит почти угрожающе.

— Что вы, Ваше Величество, — торопливо отвечает Юграм и, прикрывая за собой дверь, идет вперед, замирает ровно в восьми шагах от стола — как обычно. 

— Тогда почему стоял перед дверью так долго? — Яхве выпрямляется, откладывая ручку — тяжелая, она опускается на стол со стуком, который в тишине кабинета напоминает выстрел, — рукой убирает пряди со лба и вопросительно смотрит на Грандмастера. Страх подойти Его Величество понимает всегда, но только не в том случае, когда речь идет о его советнике: такое поведение совсем не в его духе. Ему кажется, что он видит совсем блеклую искру в глазах Хашвальта, искру смущения или неуверенности, и это действительно необычно. А еще ему кажется, что тот перед ответом вздыхает чуть глубже обычного.

— Ваше Величество, у меня просьба.

Не считая этих едва заметных странностей, Хашвальт выглядит так же, как и всегда: абсолютно спокойное лицо, холодный взгляд голубых глаз, даже тон его голоса совершенно будничный, и Яхве готов услышать что-то такое же обыденное, вроде очередного доклада, или же мнение по поводу того солдата, имевшего несчастье утром подвернуться Его Величеству под руку, когда тот был не в духе, или же...

— Разрешите сделать вам минет.

Голос Грандмастера разносится по комнате и отражается от ледяных стен тихим, но гулким эхом, и Император вдруг понимает, что настолько не ожидал подобных слов, что даже не испытывает удивления. Только откидывается в кресле, слегка поднимая бровь и окидывая своего советника пронзительным, изучающим взглядом, таким внимательным, словно сомневается: Хашвальт ли перед ним вообще? 

Тот выдерживает давящую на него тяжесть чужого взгляда, стоит прямо, ровно, а лицо такое, словно и впрямь только что доклад зачитал, а не отсосать предложил. Яхве усмехается, незаметно, уголком рта: Хашвальт не такой человек, чтобы делать хоть что-нибудь без веских на то оснований. И раз уж он пришел с такими... просьбами — на то есть причина, и было бы крайне неплохо ее выяснить. 

— Интересное предложение. С чего вдруг?

Красноватые глаза все еще сверлят Юграма, и всего на долю секунды, но тот чувствует легкое замешательство, задумывается на мгновение, чтобы подыскать слова. 

— Мне... любопытно, Ваше Величество, — отвечает наконец квинси, слегка запинаясь против собственной воли.

— Любопытно? Что именно? Каково это, когда в рот заталкивают член? — Яхве негромко хохотнул, подмечая и легкое замешательство своего советника, и как едва заметно сдвинулись его светлые брови. Ситуация складывалась забавная.

Хашвальт не опускает глаза и вдруг делает шаг вперед, оказываясь немного ближе. 

— Нет, не это. — Грандмастер снова сбивается и недовольно хмурится. Внезапные заминки, пусть даже секундные, раздражают; он ожидал этих вопросов и держал четкие ответы в голове, но под тяжелым взором императора мысли разбегаются в стороны, и их приходится собирать заново. Однако Хашвальт быстро справляется с не пойми откуда взявшимся чувством неловкости и отвечает прямо и честно, потому что смысла врать и придумывать нет. — Мне интересно посмотреть на вас, когда вы в экстазе. Услышать ваши стоны. Ведь вы редко проявляете эмоции... Я хочу увидеть их. 

Юграм понимает, как странно это, должно быть, звучит со стороны, но ничего не мог поделать с навязчивой идеей. Хашвальт старался что-то представить, и понял, что не может, а он не любил чего-то не знать, особенно если это касалось его императора. Хотя квинси и не вполне понимал, зачем ему знать такие вещи, но любопытство, странное, немного извращенное, жгло его, не давая покоя, отвлекало, занимая мысли, — Хашвальт терпеть не мог, когда что-то мешало ему работать. Это означало, что пришло время заняться сбором информации самостоятельно. Однако Юргама не покидало ощущение, что дело даже не столько в любопытстве, сколько в банальной гордости: он единственный, кто может прийти к Его Величеству с такими просьбами и рассчитывать не быть размазанным тонким слоем по ковру сразу же, как только откроет рот. 

В кабинете повисает пауза. Взгляд императора по-прежнему скользит по Хашвальту, но если раньше он смотрел насквозь, в душу, если можно так сказать, то теперь Яхве разглядывает его тело, изучает — квинси чувствует, как вдруг начинает покалывать в кончиках пальцев, а температура подскакивает на градус или два. На секунду его лицо заливается краской, потому что он вдруг осознает, что все это время неосознанно подходил ближе столу и очнулся только сейчас, когда острый край уперся ему в бедро.

Юграм знает: Яхве не любит, когда к нему приближаются без разрешения, но и отступать будет глупо. И он ждет — терпеливо, но с некоторым замиранием — ответной реакции императора на его недавние слова, а ее предсказать непросто: Его Величество может и согласиться, может рассмеяться и выставить за дверь, может швырнуть в карцер в подвалах Силберна... А может и убить, конечно, хотя относительно себя Хашвальт в этом сомневается.

Прошло не больше тридцати секунд, но по ощущениям — гораздо больше. Грандмастер стоит достаточно близко, чтобы ощущать тугие жаркие волны силы, исходящие от Яхве. А тот вдруг смотрит прямо в глаза, задорные искорки бегают по темно-красной радужке, уголки губ растягиваются в усмешке.

— Вот что люблю в тебе, так это твою прямолинейность. И самонадеянность. — Его Величество слегка отодвигается от стола, разворачиваясь в сторону Хашвальта, подпирает голову рукой, ставя локоть на стол, — Ну что же... Любопытство не порок, так ведь принято говорить? — Хитрый взгляд подстегивает словно щелчок хлыста, в голосе мелькает странная интонация, дразнящая, немного насмешливая — всем своим видом император словно говорит: «Ну удиви меня, покажи, что можешь».

Юграм стоит, рукой упершись в столешницу, так, что теперь его очень сложно разглядывать, однако он может рассмотреть Его Величество прекрасно, чем и пользуется. Его взгляд неторопливо скользит по длинным худым ногам своего императора, бедрам, сейчас слегка раздвинутым в приглашении, выше, по широкой груди, крепкой шее, немного медлит, прежде чем взглянуть Яхве в лицо, очертить взглядом острые скулы, выпирающий подбородок, тонкие, красивые губы, тяжелые, постоянно сдвинутые у переносицы брови; глаза Яхве полуприкрыты и сверкают из под черных ресниц темным блеском. 

Хашвальт машинально облизывает губы, а ставшие вдруг неловкими руки быстро — насколько возможно — расстегивают пуговицы белого плаща, спешно снимают его и кладут на стол. Затем штернриттер делает еще несколько шагов вперед, максимально сокращая расстояние, опускается на пол и немного неуверенно кладет руки на чужие острые колени. Император едва заметно кивает и подается чуть ближе, сильнее раздвигая ноги. Юграм скользит по ним ладонями, слегка надавливая, гладит одной рукой внутреннюю сторону бедра, а второй придерживает колено. Вдруг приходится прерваться, чтобы избавиться от лишнего: квинси приподнимается, расстегивает пуговицы кителя и пряжку ремня. Та звякает, а волосы снова падают на лицо, и Хашвальт недовольно хмурится, а потом внезапно чувствует пальцы Яхве на виске — тот ловит длинные непослушные пряди, заправляя их за ухо. 

— Мне тоже интересно видеть твое лицо, — отвечает он, когда Грандмастер поднимает голову, смотря на него. Юграм лишь едва слышно хмыкает и кладет руку на промежность императора, сжимает его член через одежду, поглаживая мягкими, неторопливыми движениями. Хашвальт не без удовлетворения наблюдает, как Яхве прикусывает нижнюю губу, шумно вдыхает через нос, слегка вскидывает бедра, подаваясь навстречу. Член твердеет, становится больше, оттягивая ткань. Второй рукой Хашвальт проскальзывает под белую рубашку с темно-голубым крестом, гладит живот — мышцы приятно перекатываются под кожей, — поднимается выше, к груди. Пальцем штернриттер обводит сосок, надавливает на него, сжимает и слегка тянет. Его Величество отзывается, несильно выгибаясь навстречу движениям, откидывает голову на спинку кресла и дышит часто и немного сбивчиво. 

— Не тяни, — голос Яхве, даже охрипший от возбуждения, не теряет властных ноток.

— Слушаюсь. — слова Хашвальта отдаются тихим эхом, 

Юграм расстегивает брюки императора, высвобождая возбужденный, слегка пульсирующий пенис, темный, увитый вздувающимися венами. Немного медлит, обхватывает ствол рукой, медленно двигает рукой вверх-вниз, надрачивает, то сжимая пальцы, то снова ослабляя хватку. Император искоса наблюдает за ним, пока сдерживая желание толкнуться в руку своего советника, который тем временем проводит кончиком языка по всей длине ствола, обводит каждую венку, целует головку, влажную и блестящую от смазки — и с удовольствием слушает, как из груди Яхве вырывается первый стон, глубокий и немного хриплый. Одной рукой тот сжимает подлокотник кресла, в то время как пальцы второй ложатся Хашвальту на затылок, зарываясь в волосы и надавливая, толкая его голову вниз. Юграм приоткрывает рот, позволяя головке члена проникнуть внутрь, посасывает ее, обводя языком, старается не задеть зубами и помогает себе рукой. Дыхание императора сбивается окончательно. Хашвальт затылком ощущает прикосновения чужих горячих пальцев и ладони, и, хотя Яхве пока не пытается натянуть его на член еще сильнее, Грандмастер понимает, что его терпения надолго не хватит. Он убирает руку с члена, упираясь ладонями в бедра второго квинси, вбирает его настолько глубоко, насколько может, отстраняется, почти выпуская его изо рта, — и заглатывает снова.

Стоны, сначала негромкие и редкие, становятся менее сдержанными, разлетаются по комнате, прошибают Хашвальта звуковыми волнами, и он чувствует, как собственное возбуждение немного кружит голову, жжет низ живота, скручиваясь спиралью. Яхве прикрывает глаза, выгибается в кресле, толкаясь в чужой рот, входя почти до упора. Его пальцы крепко сжимают пряди светлых волос. Юграм жмурится, максимально расслабляет горло, сжимает пальцами бедра императора так, что его ногти слегка царапают ткань белых брюк. Мышцы напрягаются под ладонями, а чужой член ходит во рту, растягивает, упирается в горло и трется о небо. Челюсть затекла и немного болит, колени трутся о пол, но сейчас не до того, чтобы обращать на это внимание. Хашвальт слушает громкие раскатистые стоны и загнанное дыхание, плотнее сжимает член губами, ласкает его языком и ловит себя на мысли, что и сам тихо постанывает. Ему жарко, и от возбуждения, от пронизывающих его волн чужой силы, спина вспотела, и рубашка неприятно прилипает, а в паху все горит, хочется коснуться себя, но он сдерживается — с этим можно будет разобраться потом. Юграм приоткрывает глаза, поднимая взгляд на Яхве, и видит: его живот вздымается, широкая грудь ходит ходуном, пальцы сжимают подлокотник так, что костяшки белеют, а длинные черные волосы рассыпаются по плечам. Хашвальт ловит глазами любую деталь, запоминает, запоминает, с легким разочарованием отмечая, что лицо императора разглядеть все-таки не может. 

Его Величество вдруг слегка сжимает Грандмастера коленями, напрягается, словно натянутая струна, явно готовый вот-вот кончить. Хашвальт все же немного отстраняется, обхватывая член рукой, надрачивает быстрыми движениями, но не выпускает его полностью изо рта. Вторая рука непроизвольно тянется к руке Яхве на подлокотнике, сплетая пальцы — и в этот момент император гулко вскрикивает. Горячая, вязкая струя спермы растекается во рту, оставляя соленое, терпкое послевкусие, и Юграм тяжело сглатывает, немного отодвигается, лбом упирается в колено императора, пытаясь отдышаться. 

Император полулежит в кресле, поначалу неподвижно, закрыв глаза. Хашвальт прислушивается к тому, как шумные, рваные вздохи выравниваются, затихая, и вскоре дыхание Его Величества становится таким же неслышным, как и всегда. Он решает для себя, что это подходящий момент, чтобы уйти в свою комнату — конечно же, он не ждет благодарности или чего-то особенного, — и заняться собой, а после обдумать произошедшее, и медленно привстает. Но тяжелая рука, по-прежнему лежащая у него на затылке, снова хватает его за волосы, резко дергая вперед — Хашвальт не может удержаться на ногах от неожиданности, и почти падает, в последний момент упираясь руками в грудь и плечи Яхве, а коленом — в кресло, между его ног, почти сталкивается с ним лбами... И видит его глаза, шальные, блестящие, горящие изнутри каким-то странным огнем. Живые.

Губы императора слишком близко. Юграм чувствует жаркое дыхание, но прежде чем он даже успевает подумать об этом, Яхве притягивает его ближе и целует. Целует грубо, проталкивая язык в чужой рот, жестко, властно, не давая никакой возможности отстраниться и вдохнуть хоть немного воздуха. Легкие Хашвальта словно горят огнем, перед глазами проплывают цветные круги, кажется, в уголках глаз выступают слезы, а возбуждение прокатывается по позвоночнику электрическим разрядом, почти обездвиживая. А в то же время ладонь Яхве скользит по животу штернриттера, спускаясь все ниже. Хашвальт вздрагивает всем телом, машинально вцепляясь в запястье чужой руки, стонет, немного отчаянно, и император жадно проглатывает этот стон, только затем ослабляя хватку, и Грандмастер разрывает поцелуй, алчно хватая воздух ртом, как тонущий человек, оказавшийся на поверхности воды за секунду до смерти.

Яхве наблюдает за ним все тем же горящим, задорным взглядом, который Хашвальт не видел никогда до этого, проводит указательным пальцем вдоль паха советника, несильно надавливая, лаская сквозь ткань брюк — и того снова встряхивает. Юграм сдавленно стонет, упирается лбом в плечо своего императора.

— Уже уходишь? — в хрипловатом голосе плещется веселье, — А я думал, тебе будет интересно узнать обо мне еще что-нибудь. Спрашивай, пока можешь.

Юграм поднимает голову, смотря на Яхве немного мутными глазами, и вдруг замечает, что по-прежнему стискивает мертвой хваткой его руку. Он разжимает пальцы и скользит ими выше, к плечу, прижимает ладонь к шее императора, который слегка склоняет голову на бок, отзываясь на прикосновение. Тонкие и длинные пальцы забираются за край воротника рубашки, оттягивая его вниз. В глазах Его Величества азарт и нетерпеливое предвкушение, и Хашвальт тихо усмехается им, коротко прижимается губами к шее императора, осторожно прихватывая кожу зубами, а потом поддается еще ближе и жарко шепчет в самое ухо:

— Любопытство не порок, так ведь?


End file.
